mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Para-Koopa
Para-Koopas, auch bekannt unter dem Namen Paratroopa, oder Sky Troopa in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, sind Koopas mit Flügeln auf ihrem Panzer. Sie verlieren ihre Flügel, sobald sie in der Luft angegriffen werden. Sie treten in zwei Farben auf: Die roten Para-Koopas fliegen für gewöhnlich auf und ab, oder von links nach rechts, auf einem vorgegebenen Pfad, während die grünen Para-Koopas meist in die direkte Richtung des Spielers hüpfen. Die roten Para-Koopas debütierten in Welt 1-3 in Super Mario Bros., während die Grünen in Welt 2-1 des selben Spieles debütierten. Manche Para-Koopas hüpfen lediglich von links nach rechts. Geschichte Super Mario-Serie Super Mario Bros. [[Datei:SMB Artwork Para-Koopa.png|right|170px|thumb|Artwork eines Para-Koopas aus Super Mario Bros.]] Die Para-Koopas haben in Super Mario Bros. ihren ersten Auftritt. Springen Mario, oder Luigi auf einen der fliegenden Koopas, so verlieren sie ihre Flügel und fungieren weiterhin als normale Koopas. Sie haben stets das gleiche Angriffsmuster: Grüne Para-Koopas fliegen vor und zurück, während rote Para-Koopas von hoch und runter fliegen können. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels In Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels entscheidet sich Bowser ein weiteres Mal, Prinzessin Peach zu entführen. Hier gelten die Para-Koopas als häufig auftretende Gegner, scheinbar häufiger, als Koopas, oder Gumbas. Springt der Spieler diesmal auf einen Para-Koopa, verliert dieser erst seine Flügel und dreht sich dann in die Richtung des Spielers. Ihr Bewegungsmuster unterscheidet sich stark von den meisten Spielen. Neben ihrer Fähigkeit, hin und her zu hüpfen und zu fliegen, tauchen die Para-Koopas nun auch in einigen Unterwasser-Leveln auf, wo sie der Spieler ohne Feuerblume nicht besiegen kann. Super Mario Bros. 3 Para-Koopas haben einen weiten Auftritt in Super Mario Bros. 3. Hier treten sie allerdings nur sehr selten auf. Sie haben dieselbe Rolle, wie in vorigen Spielen, darunter auch die rote und grüne Farbvariante enthalten. Eine der vielen innovativen Neuerungen des Spiels ist ein Item mit dem Namen P-Flügel, dessen "P" für "Para-Koopa" steht. Der P-Flügel erlaubt es dem Spieler, fliegend ein ganzes Level überspringen zu können. Super Mario World [[Datei:Paratroopa Look SMW.png|right|170px|thumb|Artwork eines Para-Koopas aus Super Mario World]] Para-Koopas tauchen erneut in Super Mario World auf. In diesem Spiel sind die meisten Para-Koopas fähig, tatsächlich zu fliegen und nicht auf der Stelle herumzuhüpfen. Sie verlieren immer noch ihre Flügel, sobald der Spieler auf ihn springt, springt der Spieler jedoch, während er Yoshi reitet, ist der Para-Koopa sofort besiegt. In manchen Situation ergeben sich die Para-Koopas als hilfreich, da man ihren Extra-Sprung manchmal beim überqueren eines Abgrunds benötigt. Grüne Para-Koopas springen, oder fliegem in nur eine Richtung, während die roten Para-Koopas hin und zurück, sowie horizontal, als auch vertikal, fliegend können. Obwohl zwei neue Farbvarianten in diesem Spiel auftreten, der blaue und der gelbe Koopa, hat nur der Gelbe eine Para-Koopa Variante. Gelbe Para-Koopas verhalten sich, wie normale Koopas, allerdings verfolgen sie Mario und springen dabei über jeden Panzer, der ihnen in den Weg kommt. Gelbe Para-Koopas treten lediglich in der Spezial-Welt auf, was sie zu sehr seltenen Gegnern macht. New Super Mario Bros. [[Datei:Para-Koopa_NSMB.png|right|170px|thumb|Artwork eines Para-Koopas aus New Super Mario Bros.]] Para-Koopas machen in New Super Mario Bros. einen Auftritt als häufige Gegner. In diesem Spiel verhalten sie sich, wie im Vorbild des Spiels, Super Mario Bros.. Jedoch sind hier nur die Grünen und Roten zu sehen. Anders als Koopas, bewegen sie sich nicht im Takt der Musik mit, sie fliegen lediglich in ihre vorgegebenen Richtung, oder hüpfen herum, wie Para-Gumbas. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Para-Koopas treten einweiteres Mal in der Fortsetzung von New Super Mario Bros., New Super Mario Bros. Wii auf. Hier haben sie das selbe Angriffsmuster, wie in vorigen Spielen. Anders als im Vorgänger ist, dass sich die Para-Koopas nun auch im Takt mitbewegen. Wie im Vorgänger tauchen aber wieder nur die grünen und roten Para-Koopas auf. Jedoch anders, als in Super Mario World ist, dass, wann immer Yoshi auf einen der beflügelten Koopas springt, verlieren diese nur ihre Flügel und sind nicht sofort besiegt. New Super Mario Bros. 2 Para-Koopas snd erneut in New Super Mario Bros. 2 zu sehen, wie sie sich genau, wie in den zwei Vorgängern verhalten. Grüne Para-Koopas sind in diesem Spiel häufiger, da sie nun auch im Kreis fliegen können. Rote sind nur vereinzelt in einigen Leveln zu sehen. New Super Mario Bros. U In New Super Mario Bros. U hat sich das Verhalten der Para-Koopas nicht verändert. Super Mario 3D World Im zweiten Teil der Super Mario 3D-Reihe, Super Mario 3D World ist erstmals die Knochen-Version der Para-Koopas, die Para-Knochentrocken, zu sehen. Yoshi-Serie Super Mario Wolrd 2: Yoshi's Island Chronologisch, ist der Auftritt der Para-Koopas in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island ihr Erster. Sie zählen neben den Koopas zu den standardmäßigen Gegnern in diesem Spiel. Es gibt zwei Farbvarianten: den grünen und den roten Para-Koopa. Wie in Super Mario World, fliegt die rote Variante vor und zurück, die Grünen springen lediglich in die Richtung des Spielers. Wie in den meisten Spielen, hat ein Spung auf den Kopf zur Folge, dass die Para-Koopas ihre Flügel verlieren, auf den Boden fallen und dort als normale Koopas agieren. Yoshi kann die Para-Koopas in diesem Spiel nicht verschlucken, jedoch in den Mund nehmen und ihren Panzer ausspucken, um andere Gegner zu besiegen. Berührung mit Yoshis Zunge, lässt sie ebenfalls ihre Flügel verlieren. Para-Koopas treten seh häufig, teilweise häufiger, als Koopas, auf. Ihr offizieles Artwork ähnelt den Para-Koopas im Spiel um einiges mehr, als in anderen Spielen. Yoshi's Island DS [[Datei:YIDS Artwork Para-Koopa.jpg|left|150px|thumb|Ein Para-Koopa in Yoshi's Island DS]] Die Yoshis treffen in der Nintendo DS-Fortsetzung, Yoshi's Island DS erstmals auf die Para-Koopas. Weiterhin agieren sie als häufiger Gegner. Wie in Yoshi's Island, existieren zwei Farbvarianten, die sich genauso verhalten, wie im Vorgänger. Sie ähneln ebenfalls äußerlich stark denen aus dem Vorgänger, haben jedoch eine wesentlich dünner Umrandung und wirken etwas größer. Yoshi's Woolly World Auch hier sind die Para-Koopas als Gegner angekündigt. In Yoshi's Woolly World verwandeln sich die Para-Koopas, sobald sie von einem Wollknäuel getroffen werden und ihre Flügel verlieren. Super Mario RPG-Serie Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars sind die Para-Koopas ebenfalls vertreten. In diesem Spiel kennt man sie allerdings unter dem Namen Himmel-Koopa, in der englischen Version heißen sie "Sky Troopa". Sie sind in den Leveln Pilzweg, Weg des Diebes und Booster-Pass zu sehen. In diesem Spiel haben alle Himmel-Koopas rote Panzer und verlieren nicht ihre Flügel, wenn der Spieler auf sie springt. Diese Panzer verleihen den Koopas eine hohe Verteidigung, verglichen mit anderen Gegnern. Außerdem benutzen die Himmel-Koopas ihre Panzer, um sich zu verteidigen. Um anzugreifen, verstecken sie sich in ihren Panzern und rammen den Spieler. Sie können keine Spezialattacken anwenden. Weitere Arten der Para-Koopas heißen Malakoopa, Heavy Troopa und Tub-O-Troopa, wobei die Heavy Troopas und Tub-O-Troopas viel größer und dicker sind als die Himmel-Koopas und die Malakoopas. Letztere sind das grün gepanzerte Gegenstück der Himmel-Koopas. Ein freundlicher Himmel-Koopa heißt Sergeant Flatter und leitet eine Gruppe Himmel-Koopas, über die Mario springen muss, um am Weltenende weiterzukommen. Er muss von Himmel-Koopa zu Himmel-Koopa springen, um das Bohnental zu erreichen. Mario Golf-Serie Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour In Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour schwingt ein roter Para-Koopa O.B.-Flagge, sobald der Spieler den Golfball über die Spiel-Grenze schießt. Mario Golf: World Tour Ein roter Para-Koopa taucht in Mario Golf: World Tour als freischaltbarer Charakter auf. Nachdem man 50 Sternenmünzen im Challenge-Modus eingesammelt hat, ist er spielbar. In einigen Cut-Scenes von Mario und Gold-Mario, tritt ein grüner Para-Koopa als Gegner auf, den Mario bzw. Gold-Mario mit dem Stern besiegen. Mario Kart-Serie Hauptartikel: Para-Koopa (Fahrer) Mario Kart: Double Dash!! thumb|left|200px|Zwei Partner: Der rote Para-Koopa und der grüne Koopa im Para-FlitzerIn Mario Kart: Double Dash!! tritt ein roter Para-Koopa, neben seinem Partner, einem grünen Koopa, als spielbarer Charakter auf. Wie sein Partner, sind die Spezial-Items des roten Para-Koopas dreifach roter Panzer und dreifach grüner Panzer. Ihr persönliches Kart ist der Para-Flitzer, der eine hohe Beschleunigung, jedoch eine niedrige Höchstgeschwindigkeit hat. Mario Kart Wii In Mario Kart Wii sollte Para-Koopa wieder als Fahrer auftauchen. Er hat es jedoch nicht ins finale Spiel geschafft. Sein Icon kann immer noch in den Spieldateien gefunden werden. sowie Mutant-Tyranha geplant waren. Warum sie es nicht ins Finale Spiel geschafft haben, ist noch unklar.]] Mario Kart 8 In Mario Kart 8 sind Para-Koopas in verschiedensten Farben als Zuschauer in Wolkenstraße, Staubtrockene Wüste und in Röhrenraserei zu sehen. Mario & Luigi-Serie Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser In Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser ist lediglich eine kleine Gruppe aus blauen Para-Koopas zu sehen. Hier lehren sie den Mario-Brüder die Blauer Panzer-Technik. Ihr Äußeres ähnelt stark dem der Para-Koopas in Paper Mario, da diese ebenfalls Sonnenbrillen tragen. Eine weitere Art von Para-Koopas ist in Bowsers Festung aufzufinden. Ihre Panzer sind rot und sie tragen keine Sonnenbrillen. Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Im vierten Teil der Mario & Luigi-Serie, Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros., haben die Para-Koopas hin und wieder einige kleine Auftritte. Während dem Kampf gegen das Elite-Trio sind ein Paar Para-Koopas mit lilafarbenem Block in der Hand, während Parudis Attacke zu sehen. Hier platzieren sie die zwei Blöcke jeweils neben Mario. In Bowsers neuer Festung sind zwei grüne Para-Koopas zu sehen, als Bowser Fleisch fordert, um größer zu werden. Nachdem sich Bowser den Traumstein zu Seinem gemacht hat, sieht man einen Para-Koopa, während er Prinzessin Peach trägt. Nach dem finalen Kampf, erschafft und endsendet Bowser Traum-Para-Koopas. Paper Mario-Serie Paper Mario In Paper Mario machen die Para-Koopas ihren zweiten Auftritt in einem Mario-RPG. Die Para-Koopas und die Koopas tragen hier Sonnenbrillen, was sie von den Mario helfenden Koopas unterschiedet. Dieses Feature wurde in den weiteren zwei Paper Mario-Titeln beibehalten. Sie tragen ausschließlich rote Panzer und rote Schuhe. Man trifft auf dem Wanderpfad auf sie, wo sie lediglich versuchen, ihn mit de Kopf zu rammen. Im Kampf sind sie immun gegen Hammer-Attacken, jedoch hilflos gegenüber Sprung-Attacken. Nach einem Sprung auf ihren Kopf verlieren sie ihre Flügel und verhalten sich weiterhin, wie normale Koopas. Ein Para-Koopa-Briefträger mit dem Namen Parakarry ist einer Marios Verbündeter im Spiel. Er kann Mario über kleine Abgründe tragen. Außerdem ist er ein sehr starker Kämpfer. Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Para-Koopas treten erneut in der Fortsetzung von Paper Mario, Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor, auf. Sie sind erstmals in Lohgards Burg zu sehen, wo sie erneut versuchen, Mario ein Kopfnuss zu geben. Die Para-Koopas behalten in diesem Titel das selbe Verhalten, sowie die selben Statistiken, wie im Vorgänger. Parakarry, Briefträger und Freund Marios, macht einen Gastauftritt in diesem Spiel. Super Paper Mario [[Datei:SPM_Red_Paratroopa.png|thumb|right|190px|Ein roter Para-Koopa in Super Paper Mario]] Die fliegenden Koopas tauchen erneut in Super Paper Mario auf. Hier agieren sie als häufiger Gegner und behalten weiterhin dieselbe Rolle, wie in den beiden Vorgänger, bei. Ihr Angriffsmuster unterscheidet sich je nach Farbvariante. Die Grünen hüpfen auf dem Boden herum, während die Roten in der Luft fliegen, sowie horizontal, als auch vertikal. Sie sind in Kapitel 1-2, 2-1 und in den Räumen 11 und 46 zu sehen. Paper Mario: Sticker Star 70px|left Im neusten Ableger der Paper Mario-Serie, Paper Mario: Sticker Star, teretn die roten Para-Koopas erneut als Gegner auf. Diesmal tragen sie keine Sonnenbrillen, ihr Erscheinungsbild unterscheidet sich außerdem von dem der vorigen drei Paper Mario-Spiele. Sie sind in Welt 2 mit demselben Angriffsmuster, wie in vorigen Titeln zu sehen. Macht Mario den ersten Treffer, oder setzt Mario einen Sprung-Sticker ein, so verliert der Para-Koopa seine Flügel und sein Angriffsmuster wird dem der Koopas identisch. Super Smash Bros.-Serie Super Smash Bros. Melee Para-Koopas sind in der ersten Stage des Abenteuer-Modus von Super Smash Bros. Melee zu bekämpfen. Ein Para-Koopa ist rot, die restlichen grün. Springt ein Charakter auf sie, verlieren sie ihre Flügel und landen auf dem Boden. Ohne die Flügel zu entfernen, kann der Charakter den Para-Koopa durch simples Nehmen und Wegwerfen, oder eine Spezial-Attacke besiegen. Wirft man den Panzer des roten Para-Koopas sind Flammen um den Panzer zu sehen. Dies hat allerdings nur dekorative Zwecke. Die Trophäe eines Para-Koopas ist außerdem erhältlich. Super Smash Bros. Brawl thumb|400px|left|Ein grüner und ein roter Para-Koopa der Subraum-Emissär Hier sind die Para-Koopas in der Subraum-Emissär, dem Abenteuer-Modus von Super Smash Bros. Brawl, zu sehen. Diesmal sind sie stärker, als im Vorgänger, da sie nun auch angreifen und sich verteidigen können. Die roten Para-Koopas folgen dem Spieler, währen die grünen auf der Stelle herumhüpfen und den Spieler angreifen, sobald er diesem zu nah kommt. Der Spieler erhält nur dann ihre Trophäen, wenn er bei beiden den Trophäensockel einsetzt. Mario Party-Serie Mario Party 5 In Mario Party 5 gibt es ein Item mit dem Namen Para-Koopa-Kapsel, das eingesammelt werden kann. In Benutzung erscheint ein Para-Koopa, der die Münzen des Gegenspielers wegnimmt. Para-Koopas sind außerdem im Hintergrund mancher Minispiele zu sehen. Mario Party 6 In Mario Party 6 gibt es ebenfalls die Para-Koopa-Kapsel, der den Spieler, der eine Falle überwindet, mit dem, der sie gesetzt hat, vertauscht. Die Kapsel funktioniert nicht, wenn die Metall-Pilz-Kapsel in Verwendung ist. In manchen Spielen ist es die Aufgabe der Spieler, entweder im Fall den Para-Koopas auszuweichen, oder sie zu benutzen, um an den höchsten Punkt zu gelangen. Mario Party Advance In Mario Party Advance ist ein Para-Koopa der Inhaber eines Item-Shops und der Cousin von Koopa, dem Bänker, und wird als "Betrüger" beschrieben. Er steht außerdem mit der Bob-omb Mafia in Verbindung. Er, Mr. I und Gumbob sind außerdem drei Verdächtige des Bankraubs. Nach einigen Untersuchungen wurde klar, dass der Para-Koopa die Münzen der Bank gestohlen hat. Er beichtet seine Tat und erklärt, dass er sich nur mit Koopa anlegen will und alles nur ein Scherz gewesen wäre. Anschließend verlässt er das Gebäude, um die Münzen zu bekommen. Der Abspann besagt, dass der Para-Koopa Fahrrad mit Koopa fährt und ein Vermögen mit "Toxic Toad Z"-Figuren machte. Mario Party 8 In Mario Party 8 halten ein grüner und ein roter Para-Koopa im Minispiel mit Originaltitel "Test for the Best" jeweils die 2000 und 3000 Punkte-Schilder hoch. Mario Party: Island Tour Ein einziger roter Para-Koopa ist in Mario Party: Island Tour auf dem Sternsafari-Spielbrett, neben einem Flatter und einem Para-Gumba, zu sehen. Er tritt beim ersten, zweiten und letzten Stern-Level auf, wo er dem Spieler jeweils sieben Mini-Sterne aushändigt. Weiterführend sind in den Hintergründen einiger Minispiele Para-Koopas zu sehen. Mario Tennis-Serie [[Datei:MPT_KoopaParatroopa.png|right|200px|thumb|Artwork des roten Koopas aus Mario Power Tennis]] Para-Koopa ist neben seinen Auftritten in Mario-Jump 'n' Runs auch in vielen Sportspielen verstreten. In Mario Tennis ist er ein spielbarer und in der Fortsetzung, Mario Power Tennis, ein freischaltbarer Charakter. Im vierten Teil der Reihe, Mario Tennis Open, ist er jedoch nicht mehr als Charakter vertreten. Namen in anderen Sprachen fr:Paratroopa (espèce) pl:Koopa Paratroopa ru:Купа Паратрупа ja:パタパタ (ゲームキャラクター) es:Koopa Paratroopa it:Paratroopa en:Koopa Paratroopa nl:Koopa Paratroopa no:Parakoopa da:Parakoopa Kategorie:Spezies aus SUPER MARIO RUN Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:Fangkarte in Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube) Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 8 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party Advance Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Golf: World Tour Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Luigi U Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart 8 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Princess Peach Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario: Sticker Star Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Kategorie:Para-Gegner Kategorie:Parakoopa Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe